Life Is What You Make It
by Not The Uke
Summary: Allen has never thought that this certain skill would come in handy someday.  For Yullen Week's 2011's theme-'Doors and Keys'.


**Yullen Week**

**Theme: Doors and Keys**

"Allen, stick it in!"

"Lavi, quit pressuring me. I can't 'do it', when I'm nervous, 'kay?"

"We better have not taken that trip to Wal-Mart for nothing. I bought like boxes of that shit, right? I've also got like two bottles of- oh, god. It's leaking. God, it's getting all over my fingers. Ugh, it's all sticky and warm."

"What did you expect it to be? Of course it's warm, it was in there for so long!"

"Al', it's all over my hands now, help me!"

"I swear to- Lavi, just suck it off or something."

"I'll suck _you_ off..."

"Stop being so perver- What was that?"

"That was Tyki."

"Tyki? When'd he get 'ere? Oh, don't do that!"

Allen doesn't really know why he's kneeling outside Kanda's apartment at quarter past eleven trying to pick the lock so they can set up stuff for New Years which Kanda was adamant would not happen.

The hallway is pitch black apart from the moonlight and he's fumbling to get the tension wrench into the keyhole.

He finally manages to set all the pins and the door opens with a click.

Lenalee pushes the door open and it creaks loudly. He's never been in Kanda's apartment before so he feels slightly awkward but the other three seem to have and they stride in like it's their own home. Lenalee immediatly heads to the kitchen and starts emptying boxes to soba onto plates and pouring out soda and green tea into cups while he helps Tyki and Lavi tie balloons everywhere and carries in a few crates of beer.

One of the balloon pops loudly and a grunt comes from upstairs.  
>"We are <em>so <em>busted..." Lenalee whispers, clutching Allen's hand tightly.

A few bed springs squeak and there is pacing from upstairs.

Lavi squeaks, slightly girlishly and they huddle closer, preparing for their deaths.

Suddenly the toilet flushes and a bit more pacing the bed springs squeak again.

They all breathe a sigh of relief especially Lavi and they return to their assigned 'jobs'.

At 11:58, they scramble up the stairs hands and legs everywhere and sneak into Kanda's room.

At midnight, they yell a huge chorus of "HAPPY NEW YEAR'S KANDA!"

Allen's never seen Kanda move this fast before, but Kanda just bolts out of bed, and attacks them.

They're racing down the stairs in a fit of laughter, well except for Kanda.

Tyki's down the stairs first and Lenalee stumbles into his arms followed by Allen and then Lavi who's foot crashes into a baseball bat on the sixth step and he falls onto the trio.

As soon as they hear Kanda's growl, they untangle themselves and split up around the house. Allen dives under the coffee table which he suprisingly fits under but is pulled out about five seconds later by Kanda, who looks as angry as ever.

Kanda throws him over his shoulder like he 's a feather and he hits the wall, and some paint chips crumble off.

About a split second later, Tyki hits the exact same spot and they both fall to the ground.

From his spot on the ground, Allen's pretty sure that Kanda has kicked Lavi to the floor and body-slammed Lenalee onto Lavi, which seems a little harsh, since she's a girl.

"Happy New Year's?" Lenalee manages to choke out, coughing and spitting everywhere.

"Dude, chill," Tyki grunts, giving Lavi a death glare, since, this was all _Lavi's _fault.

The fireworks are still going on outside after they've cleaned up the popped balloons and the ruined 25 dollars worth of soba.

Tyki, Lavi and Lenalee are curled up onto the sofa watching the live news when it's around 20 minutes past midnight and Allen and Kanda are on the balcony, looking out towards the on-going fireworks.

Kanda's angriness seems to have vanished and he leans into Allen, their chests moulding together like a jigzaw.

"Don't they say it's good luck to kiss a tall, dark, handsome stranger at midnight," Kanda murmurs, his breathe hot against Allen's skin.

"Well you aren't a stranger," Allen drawls out. "And, it's already past midnight."

"That doesn't matter," Kanda whispers, leaning in to press his lips against Allen.

"Because you're my lucky charm."

HAPPY YULLEN WEEK. AND HAPPY NEW YEARS.

Yes, I finished this last minute, sorry I made Yu so OOC .

Fluffy Kanda is just SO cute.

Happy 2012 everyone! :3


End file.
